Waiting
by ArthurKirklandLover
Summary: Alfred finds himself with nothing to do while he waits for his boyfriend to get home from work. Left with his erotic thoughts, he comes up with a way to pass his time... UKUS


The night seemed to drag on as I waited for Arthur to get home from work. School had already taken a lot out of me and now all I wanted to do was be wrapped up in Arthur's bed sheets with his arms enveloping me in warmth. I felt a tingle run down my spine just thinking about Arthur running his hands down my sides and whispering softly in my ear. Oh God… and how he slips his hands up the bottom of my shirt and plays with my nipples.

I shivered with a feeling of pleasure and laid flat-out on his bed remembering everywhere he'd touched on my body to make my skin crawl. His delicate fingers roaming under the hem of my boxers, making me moan in ecstasy. His chest pressing against my back as he prepared me for what always followed his fingers…

I rolled onto my stomach and groaned into the bed sheets as my growing erection pressed against the mattress. "Ah… sh-shit…" My hands found their way to the button on my jeans and took no time at all in undoing it. Thoughts of Arthur flooded my mind as I unzipped my pants and kicked them off the edge of the bed. I pictured him pulling his tie off and wrapping it around my hardened member, whispering to me that he'd let me cum if I was good.

Another long moan escaped my mouth as I rubbed myself through the fabric of my boxers. All prior thoughts were being taken over with fantasies of my sexy British boyfriend and I pulled my underwear over my hips. I gasped into the blankets at the feeling of my own hand stroking my length. It had been forever since I'd last pleasured myself, seeing as how Arthur was always around to help me with that kind of problem…

I tried focusing on how Arthur would get me off. I propped myself against the bed frame and shakily pressed a finger against my entrance. I took a breath before pressing the digit in, beginning to finger myself slowly. My mouth hung open slightly and deep breaths were making their way from my mouth at a steady pace.

"Oh, fuck… hha…" It didn't take long to get comfortable with one finger before needing the second added as well. My back arched forward even further, pressing the bottom half of my body higher into the air. My free hand soon made its self useful, pumping my erection at the same pace as I moved my fingers in and out of my body. My body was sending waves of pleasure through my mind and it was difficult to tell what exactly was going through my head anymore. The more I tried to remember what I was doing, the closer I came to my climax.

I froze suddenly when I heard a noise come from behind me. My body came out of its erotic stupor and I tried not to panic. I glanced back to see Arthur standing in his door frame, watching me, smirking. A dark blush spread across my face quicker than wild-fire and I found that I couldn't move. His eyes were too intense and burning into my skin. What made it even worse was that this was his house, his bed…

The Englishman pushed away from where he once stood and came to sit beside me on the bed. I turned my head the other direction, not being able to look him in the eye. How could I have been so careless? I'd been waiting for him to come home in the first place… I knew he was on his way home and yet I decided to get freaky by myself on his bed!

"Can you explain to me what you're doing?" Arthur's voice came out seductively and sent another chill through my body. My voice caught in my throat when I tried to answer him. He already knew the answer; he just wanted to humiliate me! He's so mean sometimes…

I shifted awkwardly, no longer enjoying the feeling of my fingers inside of me with Arthur here watching my every move. Even without facing him I can tell he was smiling. He probably thought I looked ridiculous right now; a mess of hormones! Arthur stood back up and pulled off his tie, laying it out on his nightstand.

I turned my head to look at him, catching him staring at me while unbuttoning his shirt. "Wh-What are you doing?" He smirked and pulled his white collared shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, before undoing the small snap on his black business suit pants.

"Well, you already started getting my bed dirty, so I figured I'd add to it…" Arthur walked over to where I laid positioned on the bed and flipped me onto my back. My arm pulled away from my back side and flung across the pillows beside me. With one swift movement, Arthur was straddled on top of me, holding my arms above my head.

I winced slightly at how straight forward he was being but soon relaxed as he kissed my neck. I tossed my head back slightly, giving him more access to my skin. He took the hint and began nipping and sucking at the exposed expanse of skin presented to him. I rolled my hips upwards against him and looked at him innocently.

"You're being oddly assertive tonight Alfred…" I grinned and licked my lips. "I just know what I want…" Arthur leaned forward and nipped at my earlobe, breathing on my neck, turning me on even more.

"And what's that love?" I felt my heart skip a beat and my face heat up all in a matter of seconds. I couldn't handle all of this foreplay right now! "God, just fuck me already Arthur!" The British man laughed and gripped my thighs tightly, looking at me intensely.

"Anything for you poppet…"


End file.
